


• Think happy thoughts.

by feeltheromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Dean, Lime, M/M, Out of Character, Ravenclaw!Castiel, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza importante da regalargli un ricordo felice, ma a quanto pare non era quello il suo destino. Eppure sentiva dentro di se che il suo unico scopo nel mondo era far felice Dean, non capiva perché anche lui non ci arrivasse. Era tutto così chiaro, per lui."<br/>~<br/>Scritta sul prompt: “Supernatural, Hogwarts!AU, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Stanza delle Necessità.”<br/>In cui Dean non riesce a trovare una certa cosa e Castiel ne conserva con cura un’altra.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	• Think happy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural.  
> Pairing: Destiel.  
> Rating: Giallo.  
> Beta: Il mio cervello.  
> Genere: One-shot, slice of life, fluff, romantico, introspettivo.  
> Warning: Slash, lime, OOC, otherverse, Hogwarts!verse, Ravenclaw!Castiel, Gryffindor!Dean.  
> Summary: “Supernatural, Hogwarts!AU, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Stanza delle Necessità.” In cui Dean non riesce a trovare una certa cosa e Castiel ne conserva con cura un’altra.  
> Note: Hola! Voglio subito precisare che non rileggo i libri di Harry Potter da una vita (urge una maratona al più presto, uh) quindi è possibile che io abbia scritto cavolate. Vi chiedo dunque di segnalarmele nel caso, ma non siate cattive, è colpa della mia pessima memoria XD  
> Grazie come sempre, a tutte voi che mi leggete, sopportate, recensite, preferite e seguite anche su EFP. Tante Cioccorane per voi. Bye <3 ~ S.  
> p.s.: Se avete prompt per questa !verse mandatemi tutto perché omg, voglio scriverci nuovo. Sentimenti.  
> Dedica: A tutti voi che mi leggete. (◡‿◡✿)

  
•  Think  happy  thoughts .   


  
   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=v49j4m)  

 

 

  
  


_«Se il mio amore fosse mare,_  
 _non esisterebbero più terre._  
 _Se il mio amore fosse deserto,_  
 _il mondo sarebbe di sabbia._  
 _Se il mio amore fosse stella,_  
 _la notte fonda sarebbe luminosa._  
 _E se il mio amore sapesse volare,_  
 _spiccherei il volo senza tornare.»_  
   
 _( Thirteen reasons why– Jay Asher )_  
 

  
   
    


 

I suoi pensieri rimbombano nel silenzio della notte mentre si rigira ancora una volta sotto le coperte pesanti, alla ricerca di una posizione comoda. Ha come l’impressione che nemmeno il letto più confortevole del mondo potrebbe tranquillizzarlo ora come ora; la sua mente è in subbuglio, somiglia alla sede dei tifosi a una finale di Quidditch.  
Castiel strizza gli occhi nel buio del dormitorio, cercando di tranquillizzarsi e zittire la propria testa.  
È da quel pomeriggio che sembra essere vittima di tutti i dilemmi del mondo, da quando il Professor Crowley l'ha rimproverato di fronte alla classe di Pozioni. Castiel non è mai stato molto brillante in quella dannata materia e Crowley non ha mai perso occasione di rimarcarlo, mettendolo in imbarazzo di fronte a tutti. Questa volta non è stato diverso, e il Corvonero si è ritrovato ad arrossire di vergogna e frustrazione, subendo le risatine di quei viscidi Serpeverde come la Masters o peggio, Lucifer e Michael.  
Si passa una mano sul viso, ansioso. Ripensarci gli fa venire voglia di sgattaiolare nella loro Sala Comune per tirargli qualche tranello (uno di questi giorni deve andare assolutamente a fare rifornimento ai Tiri Vispi), in cui cascherebbero di sicuro, considerata la loro stupidità.  
Vorrebbe davvero prendersi la sua rivincita su quei brutti ceffi, ma si limita a sospirare rassegnato. Può immaginare e pianificare un milione di vendette diverse, ma sa bene che non ne attuerà mai nemmeno la metà. Non ci guadagnerebbe nulla, a parte un senso di vittoria momentaneo, che andrebbe scemando in un senso di colpa molto più duraturo. Si conosce troppo bene, sa quali sono i propri punti deboli.  
Manda giù un gemito di fastidio e decide di fare qualcosa per risolvere la propria insonnia. Fin quando rimarrà steso qui continuerà a rimuginare sui suoi sbagli e sulla pessima giornata avuta, senza venire a capo di nulla.    
Sgattaiola fuori dalle coperte, prende la sua bacchetta –legno di biancospino, dodici pollici, molto flessibile, nucleo di corde di cuore di drago- e si muove il più silenziosamente possibile.   
Si fa strada nel buio della Sala comune dei Corvonero senza bisogno di accendere nessuna candela: queste stanze sono la sua casa e le conosce a menadito.  
Scende le strette scale a chioccola della Torre e si guarda intorno con circospezione prima di avventurarsi nei corridoi. Dato che la sua mente sembra non volergli dare tregua, è costretto a trovarsi un modo alternativo per farsi venire sonno. Comincia a vagare per i corridoi deserti e semibui, nella speranza di stancarsi presto.  
Spera che la stanchezza fisica riuscirà a spegnere la sua mente e i problemi che gli tolgono il respiro. Solo dopo qualche minuto si rende conto di non avere una meta precisa ma non se ne preoccupa davvero, decide di lasciarsi guidare dalle proprie gambe.  
Fa attenzione a non fare rumore per evitare di svegliare i vari abitanti dei quadri che adornano le pareti e i fantasmi che levitano placidamente a mezz'aria, addormentati.   
- _Lumos_.- sussurra avvicinando la punta della bacchetta al proprio viso. Ha raggiunto il corridoio del secondo piano, silenzioso e deserto come tutti gli altri.   
Castiel è meravigliato e quasi deluso. Gli studenti di Hogwarts sono davvero così dediti alle regole? Non c'e neanche una piccola eccezione, nessuno che sta infrangendo le regole oltre a lui? A quanto pare è l'unico sedicenne a soffrire d'insonnia.   
La sua attenzione viene improvvisamente attratta da alcuni rumori, ovattati e davvero molto bassi, che proprio per questo sembrano rimbombare nei corridoi desolati. Il ragazzo torna indietro di qualche passo e alza la bacchetta di fronte al proprio naso.  
Che strano, è appena passato di qui e potrebbe giurare sul proprio manico di scopa che un attimo fa non ci fosse nessuna porta. Anche perchè si sarebbe sicuramente accorto di una porta simile: è alta quasi il doppio delle altre ed è di un legno molto più scuro e lucido rispetto a quelle che nascondo le aule del castello. I battenti sono in oro, così come il pomello e le rifiniture che corrono lungo stipiti.  
È una porta che non dovrebbe essere qui. Castiel sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Elettrizzato si avvicina, tenendo ben alta la bacchetta luminosa. Nota che la porta è socchiusa e i rumori che avevano attirato la sua attenzione si fanno sempre più insistenti man mano che si avvicina.   
A quanto pare si sbagliava, non è l'unico che sta infrangendo le regole. Sorride entusiasta e si infila nello spiraglio. Richiude il più silenziosamente possibile la porta dietro di se e interrompe l'incantesimo che illuminava la bacchetta: non ce n'è più bisogno ora che dal soffitto pendono tante candele dalla tinta violacea. Inoltre, nota, l’enorme stanza in cui è finito è disseminata di candele un po’ ovunque. Alcune piccole, altre più grandi, alcune poggiate sui tavoli, altre direttamente sul pavimento freddo. Le varie fiammelle provenienti da cosi tanti punti di luce differenti illuminano l'aula in modo informe e un po’ inquietante.   
Al centro della stanza Castiel riconosce una figura alta e fin troppo famigliare.  
-Dean!- esclama, non riuscendo ad impedirsi di sorridere.   
L’interpellato fa un balzo e si volta di colpo verso di lui, brandendo la bacchetta di fronte a se, pronto ad ogni evenienza. I suoi occhi si allargano di colpo non appena riconosce l'amico e si affretta ad abbassare l’arma.  
-Cas!- butta fuori un sospiro di sollievo, -Dio, mi hai spaventato! Non ti ho sentito entrare.-   
Castiel lo raggiunge al centro dell’aula nella quale, nota, mancano i banchi, le panche e tutto l’arredamento tipico di una qualsiasi altra classe di Hogwarts. Che strano.  
Gli fa un gran sorriso quando lo raggiunge. Gli viene un po’ difficile non essere felice quando è con Dean.  
-Le mie scuse, non volevo coglierti di sorpresa. Mi sarei annunciato se avessi saputo di trovarti qui, ma... non so che aula sia, dove siamo esattamente?- domanda, aggirandosi curioso nell’enorme salone.  
Se desse retta al proprio orientamento giurerebbe di trovarsi più o meno dalle parti delle aule di Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione, solo che _questa_ stanza non somiglia ne all’una, ne all’altra. Inoltre, le aule sul secondo piano sono tutte simili per dimensione e struttura, mentre questa ha lo stesso marmo bianco che ricopre le pareti d’accordo, ma gli archi sono molto più alti e il pavimento è coperto da uno spesso tappeto rosso, che attutisce il rumore dei loro passi. E ci sono due enormi vetrate sulla parete opposta alla porta, che lasciano entrare la lieve luce lunare, che si mischia con quella viola delle candele.   
Castiel si rende conto di non aver mai visto nulla di simile, non ad Hogwarts.  
-E’ normale che tu non sappia dove siamo,- dice Dean, gonfiando il petto fieramente, -Hai mai sentito parlare della _Stanza delle Necessità_?-   
Il Corvonero sbarra gli occhi e per poco non spalanca anche la bocca, -Cosa… mi stai dicendo che è _questa_?  
-Proprio così.-  
-Ma… è impossibile, non esiste! E’ soltanto una leggenda che raccontano quelli dell'ultimo anno per farsi belli.- ribatte stentando a crederci, -Non può essere davvero questa.-  
-Sei libero di crederci o no, ma io stavo cercando un luogo dove potermi esercitare e quella porta mi è comparsa in fianco prima ancora che potessi finire di pensarlo,- spiega, giocherellando con l'orlo della propria toga, -Tu cosa cercavi quando sei capitato qui?-  
Castiel ritorna con la mente a pochi attimi prima e effettivamente il ragionamento di Dean sembra filare liscio come l'olio.  
Stava cercando qualcuno che infrangesse le regole, ed eccolo qui con l’amico.  
-D’accordo, forse hai ragione.- si morde il labbro, sconfitto. Rabbrividisce e di colpo  viene travolto dalla consapevolezza di essere in pigiama. Nel bel mezzo della famosa e tanto osannata Stanza delle Necessità. _Di fronte a Dean_. Arrossisce, anche se non dovrebbe vergognarsi con il suo migliore amico, ma Dean è vestito di tutto punto con la sua toga ornata d'oro e rosso e lui si sente un po’ un bambino a confronto.  
Tossicchia, mordendosi un’unghia.  
-Hai detto che ti stavi esercitando,- dice per sviare l’attenzione dai suoi stessi pensieri, -Che stai facendo?-   
Ha sempre fatto cosi, Castiel. È una persona impacciata e insicura, ma con il tempo ha imparato a sfruttare questo suo disagio e a tramutarlo in forza. Quando si agita, come ora, in pigiama di fronte allo sguardo limpido e sicuro di Dean, fa di tutto per mettere gli altri nella sua stessa situazione. Non è cattiveria; è solo il suo spirito di Corvonero che esce allo scoperto. Non avendo nient'altro che l'intelligenza dalla propri parte, ha imparato a servirsi solo ed esclusivamente della propria mente e degli inganni (senza nessuno scopo malvagio, sia chiaro) che può creare.  
La mente umana è un’arma a doppio taglio, ma Castiel sta imparando a non ferirsi più.  
Dean infatti abbassa lo sguardo e comincia a torcersi le mani nervosamente, -Ah, io... niente di che, in realtà.-   
Castiel sorride di fronte ai suoi tentativi mal riusciti di mentire. Dean è un Grifondoro in tutto e per tutto e non imparerà mai a dire le bugie come si deve. Lui e Dean sono simili in molte cose, ma questa non rientra sicuramente tra quelle: non c'è traccia dello spirito leale dei Grifondoro in Castiel, che in questi anni ha imparato a mentire così bene che ora non fatica nemmeno più a farlo.   
È stato costretto a farlo, o non avrebbe mai potuto diventare amico di Dean. Ha dovuto mentire a se stesso, ripetendosi di voler bene a Dean, di essergli affezionato come un ragazzo lo sarebbe ad un amico o ad un fratello e _nient’altro_. All’inizio era stato difficile, ma la frustrazione dell’insuccesso l’aveva spinto a provare e riprovare e oggi si è quasi convinto a sua volta di non amarlo.  
Una piccola parte del suo cervello però, è rimasta razionale e capisce perfettamente come mai gli sudano le mani ogni qualvolta Dean lo tocca o lo guarda in un certo modo.  
-Lo sai che non sei capace di mentire.- lo stuzzica Castiel, punzecchiandogli un braccio con la punta della propria bacchetta, -Confessa, forse posso aiutarti.-  
-Ma è una cosa talmente stupida...- mormora avvampando. Castiel potrebbe arrossire a sua volta soltanto guardando le sue lentiggini colorarsi appena di più.  
-Dai, in cambio ti offro la mia figurina di Silente.- il suo tono è casuale, ma il solo nominare _quella_ figurina lo fa tornare indietro a ricordi lontani.  
Dean non ci fa caso e scuote la testa con convinzione.  
-Spiacente, ce l'ho tripla, sei arrivato tardi.- l’ombra di un sorriso gli illumina le labbra, ma torna subito serio, -Ecco, io non so... Non so… Non ridere Cas, d’accordo? Se ridi giuro che ti chiudo nel bagno delle ragazze con Mirtilla Malcontenta per il resto dell’anno.-  
-Starò zitto, prometto.- gli sorride incoraggiante , -Sputa il rospo, avanti.-  
-Okay, beh, io…- chiude gli occhi e lo butta fuori tutto in un colpo, come fosse veleno, -Non riesco ad evocare il mio Patronus, ecco.- le sue guance si fanno ancora più rosse, -Sono uno sfigato. E se lo dici a qualcuno sei morto.-  
-Non sei uno sfigato, è normale avere delle difficoltà, Dean. E ormai dovresti saperlo che puoi fidarti di me.- gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, trapassando il confine del suo spazio personale.  
Castiel non si è mai fatto problemi per quanto riguarda il contatto fisico, tanto meno con Dean.  
-Tutti sono riusciti ad evocare il loro Patronus, Cas. Tutti tranne me.- sbotta lui, puntando lo sguardo da qualche parte sopra la spalla dell'amico, -Anche quello stronzo di Dick Roman ci è riuscito, e io no!-  
Sbuffa sonoramente, sedendosi pesantemente sul tappeto di broccato rosso. Castiel fa lo stesso e incrocia le gambe sottili di fronte a se.   
-Il Patronus di Roman era per caso uno scarafaggio?- scherza, ma neanche quello riesce a scalfire la delusione del Grifondoro. Castiel ci riprova, -Senti Dean, dicevo sul serio prima. Se vuoi posso darti una mano... insomma, so come funziona l’incantesimo.-  
E lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Lui aveva avuto il problema contrario rispetto a quello di Dean.  
Era stato il primo della classe che era riuscito ad evocare il proprio Patronus, c’era riuscito senza fare il minimo sforzo, come se stesse scrivendo una lettera o leggendo la pagina di un libro.  
Il professor Singer non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a terminare la spiegazione, che dalla bacchetta di Castiel era fluita una sostanza azzurrognola e limpida come l'acqua più pura, che aveva poi preso le sembianze di un cigno. Delicato, regale e bellissimo. Castiel aveva sorriso con le lacrime agli occhi, un po’ per la soddisfazione, un po’ ripensando al ricordo che aveva scelto senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
-Tu hai già evocato il tuo Patronus? Davvero?- la voce entusiasta di Dean lo riporta bruscamente al presente e il suo cuore fa una capriola.  
-Sì, all'inizio di quest'anno, durante Incantesimi.- mormora con un sorriso smorzato.  
-E com'è?- gli occhi di Dean si illuminano, -Cioè… com'è ritrovare il proprio ricordo più bello?-  
Castiel si morde le labbra. Vorrebbe dirgli la verità, ma continua a mentire come ha sempre fatto, da vero Corvonero, -È bello.-  
Dean annuisce in silenzio, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e Castiel sente il bisogno improvviso di allontanarsi da lui, da quella stanza bellissima e dall'atmosfera che si sta creando.  
-Domattina ho di nuovo Pozioni e non voglio addormentarmi nel calderone, io-- sarà meglio che vada.- si rialza frettolosamente. Dean fa lo stesso e lo afferra per un polso, trattenendolo.  
Castiel non ha mai avuto problemi a toccare Dean, cosi come Dean non ne ha a toccare lui.   
-Ma avevi promesso di aiutarmi.- sussurra con voce tradita, e lui si sente sprofondare.  
-Domani.- dice senza nemmeno pensarci, -Domani a mezzanotte ci vediamo di nuovo qui e ti prometto che ti aiuterò.- si costringe a sorridere incoraggiante, -E ti porto la mia figurina di Silente, anche se ce l'hai tripla.-  
La risata che gli regala Dean è la ninna nanna che lo accompagna nel mondo dei sogni e la sua mente é improvvisamente sgombra e silenziosa.  
Cade in un sonno profondo appena si infila sotto le coperte.  
   
~

La sera seguente, come da accordo, Castiel sguscia nuovamente fuori dal proprio letto caldo e confortevole e si dirige verso il secondo piano del castello.  
Questa volta ha evitato di cambiarsi prima di andare a dormire, di modo da avere ancora addosso la sua tunica scura. Ha i capelli tutti scompigliati, conseguenza della giornata pesante che ha dovuto sopportare fino a poche ore fa, ma almeno non è in pigiama come ieri notte.  
Per fortuna per cena hanno servito il brodo di zucca, uno dei suoi piatti preferiti e Dean prima di andarsene l'aveva raggiunto al suo tavolo, regalandogli il suo panino all’uvetta, per cui entrambi vanno matti. Castiel aveva voluto ribattere con una battuta, ma quel gesto così semplice e dolce l'aveva lasciato senza fiato e non aveva fatto altro che sorridere per tutto il resto del pasto. Aveva anche rischiato di affogarsi nella zuppa ogni qualvolta ripensava all’accaduto e al sorriso caldo di Dean, ma questo è un dettaglio trascurabile.  
Si morde la lingua per non mettersi a saltellare di gioia e farsi scoprire. Si costringe invece a camminare velocemente e i suoi passi felpati si susseguono uno dopo l’altro nei corridoi deserti.  
L'enorme porta in ebano scuro lo accoglie nel mezzo del corridoio del secondo piano, molto prima rispetto a ieri. Castiel si liscia nervosamente la tunica. Anche la Stanza delle Necessità ha percepito il suo desiderio di vedere Dean il più presto possibile? Si sente patetico. Spera con tutto il cuore che quegli stronzi dei Serpeverde non intuiranno mai i suoi sentimenti per Dean. Poi ridacchia tra se e se: sono troppo stupidi per arrivarci.  
Spinge il portone e entra nella Stanza.  
Dean è già li, al centro della grande sala, proprio come ieri notte.  
Se Castiel non indossasse la tunica al posto del pigiama crederebbe di stare rivivendo la scena di ieri. La posizione di Dean, pronta ad attaccare, é la stessa di ieri, cosi come la luce emanata dalle innumerevoli candele e lampade viola che pendono dal soffitto.  
-Ciao, Dean.- saluta, raggiungendolo. Si sfila la tunica, rimanendo con il gilet grigio, la cravatta scura e la camicia bianca. Si arrotola le maniche fino ai gomiti e prende la bacchetta, -Sei pronto?-  
L’amico ricambia il suo sorriso e si toglie la tunica a sua volta, -Che domande, Corvonero.-  
Castiel sorride, suo malgrado. Gli piace tutto di Dean, anche le piccole prese in giro che gli rivolge ogni tanto. Dopotutto l’amore è anche apprezzare ogni aspetto dell’altra persona, lati positivi e negativi compresi, non è così?  
-Bene. Credo dovremmo cominciare con una prova. Cerca di evocare il tuo Patronus e poi vediamo di capire cosa sbagli.- dice saggiamente e Dean annuisce concentrato.   
Si allontana e si posiziona di fronte a lui. Ha le sopracciglia corrucciate, le labbra tirate in una linea sottile e il petto che si alza e si abbassa velocemente.  
- _Expecto... Patronum_!- esclama agitando la bacchetta tra le dita sottili.  
Castiel si aspetta qualcosa. Una scintilla, un rivolo azzurro, qualsiasi cosa. Ma la bacchetta di Dean rimane inerme tra le sue dita tremanti.  
-Dannazione!- esclama subito lui, frustrato. Si passa una mano sulla bocca e prima che Castiel possa fermarlo urla di nuovo, - _Expecto patronum_!- ma anche questa volta non succede nulla.  
-Aspetta Dean, con calma.-  
-Fanculo!- sbotta lui, per poi portare le mani di fronte a se, in segno di resa, -Non dicevo a te, Cas, scusa.-  
Castiel gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi e si siede per terra, invitando l'amico a fare lo stesso. Dean alza un sopracciglio scettico, ma obbedisce. Il moro rimane imbambolato a fissare le sue dita affusolate che accarezzano distrattamente il tappeto morbido, e deve obbligarsi a spostare lo sguardo per non sembrare strano.  
-Bene, uhm,- Si schiarisce la gola, facendo vagare lo sguardo ovunque, -Dobbiamo capire per quale motivo non riesci a evocare il tuo Patronus, quindi... Qual'è il ricordo che hai scelto?-  
Dean scoppia a ridere, ma quando si accorge che Castiel è serio e lo sta guardando con il suo sguardo da " _Non capisco perche tu stia ridendo, guardami, ti sembra che io stia ridendo?_ ", Dean lo fissa come se fosse impazzito, -Oh no, non ti racconterò mai il mio ricordo, Cas.-  
-Bene, non evocherai mai un bel niente, allora.- ribatte lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
-Ma--dev'esserci un altro modo,- scatta, piccato -Non posso dirti il mio ricordo, non c’è storia!-  
-Certo che puoi, è solo che non vuoi.- dice lui, addolcendo il tono. Gli sfiora il braccio, cercando di metterlo a proprio agio -Apriti Dean, sono qui per aiutarti, non per giudicarti.-  
Il Grifondoro lo guarda a lungo, affonda nei suoi occhi blu e Castiel cerca un appiglio che lo tenga legato alla realtà, impedendogli di liquefarsi in quello sguardo che ha un effetto devastante sul suo autocontrollo. Dopo un po’ comincia a contare le sue lentiggini, imponendosi _di non arrossire, non arrossire, non arrossire_. Ma fallisce, com’è ovvio che sia.  
-Ti giuro che se mi sfotti per quello che dirò io ti...- dice Dean tra i denti, -non lo so, solo... È un ricordo a cui sono legato e non voglio che lo giudichi, Cas.-  
-Non farò nulla del genere, Dean, non ne ho diritto.- dice e gli mostra un sorriso incoraggiante.   
Castiel è sempre stato bravo a mentire. Se non lo fosse, ora avrebbe ribattuto che si sbagliava, che lui avrebbe tutto il diritto di giudicare il suo ricordo se non avrà _lui stesso_ come soggetto, perche- _beh_ dannazione, perchè il protagonista del ricordo di Castiel è Dean e non è giusto che in quello di Dean lui non ci sia.   
E’ geloso e ferito, ma si costringe a mandare giù tutte le brutte sensazioni.  
-Okay, beh, lo so che non è nulla di che, però… Mi è rimasto impresso quest'episodio in cui mia madre mi preparava la colazione e la faceva come piaceva a me. Sai, solo lei sapeva che mi piacevano i toast senza la crosta e solo lei aveva la pazienza di tagliarle via. Non è niente di fantastico, ma... Per me vuol dire molto.- si mordicchia un unghia, facendo saettare lo sguardo ovunque.  
Castiel annuisce, sentendosi in colpa per la gelosia provata un attimo prima. Mary è morta quando Dean era molto piccolo e nonostante questo è stata una parte molto importante nella sua vita. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, è del tutto legittimo che abbia scelto un ricordo del genere.  
Nonostante sappia che è un ottimo ricordo, c’è una vocina fastidiosa nella sua testa che continua a ricordargli che lui non ha alcun posto nel cuore di Dean.  
-È un bel ricordo. Non dovresti vergognartene.- il suo tono è basso, ben misurato, -Sei sicuro di pensarci davvero quando pronunci la formula?-  
-Certo che sì, genio, altrimenti avrei rimediato subito.- sbotta lui, con le guance ancora rosse d’imbarazzo. Castiel vorrebbe abbracciarlo e prenderlo a pugni, -Scusami.-  
Vorrebbe rassicurarlo e dirgli che è tutto a posto. Vorrebbe accoccolarsi contro di lui, tra le sue braccia magre ma forti e baciarlo, su tutto il viso. Invece può soltanto dirgli che è tutto a posto.  
Sospira e si rialza in piedi. Gli ordina di provare di nuovo ad evocare il Patronus, e Dean si impegna, Castiel lo nota, ma anche questa volta la sua bacchetta rimane muta. Ci riprova mille volte, i minuti passano, i tentativi si susseguono uno all’altro, i fallimenti si rincorrono e Dean è sempre meno fiducioso.  
-Vaffanculo.-   
-Dean, so che sei molto affezionato a quel ricordo, ma hai mai pensato di sceglierne un altro?- azzarda Castiel dopo l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua, cercando di essere quanto più delicato possibile, -Forse il ricordo di tua madre ti rende felice, ma anche molto triste e non è abbastanza potente per l’incantesimo.-  
Dean si passa una mano sul volto stanco e annuisce. Recupera la propria tunica e se la stringe addosso, riponendo la bacchetta sottile sotto la stoffa.  
-Beh Cas, credo tu abbia ragione,- mormora con uno sguardo così triste che Castiel si sente gli occhi pizzicare, -Solo che non ho idea di che altro ricordo ricordare.-

~

Quella sera i due amici avevano interrotto l'allenamento dopo poco e se ne erano tornati nei loro rispettivi dormitori. Dean era molto teso, era palese.  
Castiel avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza importante da regalargli un ricordo felice, ma a quanto pare non era quello il suo destino. Eppure sentiva dentro di se che il suo unico scopo nel mondo era far felice Dean, non capiva perché anche lui non ci arrivasse. Era tutto così chiaro, per lui.  
Si era limitato ad augurargli la buona notte e regalargli una Cioccorana (ci aveva trovato la figurina di Albus Silente e aveva riso della coincidenza), prima di dargli appuntamento alla sera seguente. Il dolce aveva strappato un sorriso tirato al Grifondoro, che l'aveva ringraziato a mezza voce.  
È passata una settimana da allora e ogni notte, allo scoccare del dodicesimo rintocco, i due amici si ritrovano nella Stanza delle Necessità -che si face ogni volta più vicina, percependo il loro bisogno di incontrarsi il prima possibile- per allenarsi con i loro Patronus. Cioè, con quello di Dean, che non sembra avere intenzione di materializzarsi.  
Il Grifondoro aveva trovato un altro ricordo da sostituire a quello di Mary, ma anche quello non aveva funzionato ed era stato un fallimento.  
Non aveva voluto dire a Castiel di cosa si trattasse fino a questa sera, quando gli aveva confessato a bassa voce che era la prima parola che Sam aveva pronunciato. Dean aveva un sorriso malinconico sul viso mentre gli raccontava che la prima parola del fratellino era stata il suo nome.   
Castiel è rimasto colpito dal suo ricordo. È sempre stato impressionato dal rapporto stretto che i Winchester condividono ancora oggi. Lui e i suoi fratelli nemmeno si parlano più da quando è entrato del mondo della magia.  
Nemmeno il ricordo di Sam comunque, aveva funzionato e Dean era sempre più deluso e arrabbiato con se stesso, così dopo ore passate a impartire un incantesimo dopo l’altro alla propria bacchetta costantemente muta non ce l’aveva più fatta ed era sbottato.  
-Evoca tu il tuo Patronus.- aveva detto fissando intensamente negli occhi blu, -Domani notte. Voglio vederlo. Forse mi aiuterà con il mio, no?-  
Castiel aveva mormorato qualcosa in risposta, troppo agitato per pensare a una scusa sensata.   
Dean avrebbe visto il suo Patronus, ciò significava che l'avrebbe visto del tutto esposto, nudo. Avrebbe visto le sue debolezze - _se stesso_ \- e la sua forza. Aveva annuito con un cenno del capo e poi si era congedato, rifilandogli la scusa dell’essere troppo stanco per continuare l’allentamento.  
Era davvero stanco, ma non a livello fisico. Le bugie che è costretto a ripetersi ogni giorno lo stanno logorando lentamente e non ha idea di quanto ancora riuscirà a resistere prima di scoppiare.  
Sono passate ore da quel momento, ma Castiel giace ancora nel proprio letto del tutto sveglio, incapace di prendere sonno, troppo spaventato da quello che lo aspetta domani notte. Tiene lo sguardo sbarrato nel buio, fisso chissà dove, ben attento a concentrare tutte le sue forze nella respirazione.  Non vuole finire ad iperventilare, non per colpa di Dean. Sarebbe troppo patetico persino per uno senza speranza come lui.  
Si sente strano. È completamente terrorizzato al pensiero di quello che dovrà fare domani notte -seriamente, gli viene da rigettare la cena. Quella di quattro giorni fa, però- ma allo stesso tempo ha quasi voglia di correre fino alla torre di Grifondoro e buttarsi tra le braccia di Dean e sussurrargli che è solo grazie a lui se è stato capace di evocare il suo Patronus prima di tutti gli altri, e vorrebbe baciarlo su quelle labbra rosee e confessargli che ha capito dal primo momento che l’ha visto (sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, il primo giorno del primo anno della sua nuova vita) da quel momento aveva capito che l’avrebbe amato sopra ogni altra cosa al mondo e che nessuna magia avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea. Ma quando si tratta di Dean sembra che il coraggio e la buona volontà tipici della sua Casa lo abbandonino e lui si limita a stringersi tra le coperte e affondare il viso nel cuscino, unico compagno delle sue notti solitarie.  
Non riesce a prendere sonno e la sua mente fa un rumore assordante, proprio come qualche tempo fa. Proprio come quando tutta questa storia era cominciata.  
Si addormenta quando fuori comincia ad albeggiare e sogna il proprio ricordo felice.

~ 

_Gli spalti attorno al campo di Quidditch sono già gremiti di spettatori nonostante manchi più di un'ora all'inizio della partita. Studenti e professori di tutte le Case si agitano sulle panche di legno liscio, sventolando striscioni e sciarpe con i colori delle due squadre in gioco.  
Corvonero contro Serpeverde, la finale della stagione.  
L’inizio della partita è ancora lontano, ma i giocatori stanno già svolazzando in aria, allenandosi tra volteggi e lanci di Pluffa più o meno veloci e difficili da schivare.   
Tutti tranne Castiel. Il ragazzo ha il cuore in gola e le mani sudaticce che gli impediscono di mantenere una presa salda sul suo manico di scopa. Si è rifugiato dietro un grande albero, lontano dal campo ma non abbastanza da lasciarsi alle spalle il frastuono che rimbomba in tutta Hogwarts. Si tiene le ginocchia strette al petto e si concentra sul proprio respiro, pronto a schivare l’attacco di panico, oltre ai Bolidi e alla Pluffa.  
Fallirà, non riuscirà mai a prendere il Boccino, andrà addosso a qualche suo compagno e si metterà in mezzo alla traiettoria di una Pluffa facendo perdere punti alla squadra. Rovinerà tutto e i Corvonero perderanno il Campionato per colpa sua. Sa che succederà, non è bravo abbastanza bravo, non si è allenato abbastanza, non è veloce come dovrebbe e non riesce a concentrarsi e dannazione, gli viene da vomitare._  
 _-Castiel?-  
Spalanca gli occhi, sobbalzando contro il tronco dell’albero. Oh perfetto, ci mancava solo questa. È sempre più vicino al rigettare la poca colazione che ha ingerito quella mattina.  
Dean Winchester sta ritto in piedi di fronte a lui, il sole brilla alle sue spalle creando un'aureola di luce onirica attorno alla sua figura e alla sua tunica ornata d'oro e rosso.   
Il Corvonero si porta una mano alla fronte, per farsi scudo dal sole e cercare di nascondersi il più possibile. Non vuole che il ragazzo veda che è agitato e rosso di imbarazzo.  
-Ehm, ciao.- dice.  
Come se non stesse già male abbastanza per i fatti suoi, deve pure aggiungersi quel maledetto _ adone greco _. Castiel ha una cotta segreta e improponibile per lui da anni, ma il suo temperamento chiuso e introverso non lo ha mai aiutato ad avvicinarlo. È riuscito a scambiarci giusto qualche parola ogni tanto, ma nulla di più. Sinceramente, è sorpreso che Dean si sia ricordato il suo nome.  
Tossicchia, non sapendo bene come comportarsi.  
-Cosa fai qui? La partita sta per cominciare, ormai manca poco.- dice Dean indicando il campo, -Sbaglio o tu sei il cercatore della tua Casa?-  
-Purtroppo.-   
Abbassa lo sguardo; osservare Dean fa male. Non si sono mai parlati molto, quindi Castiel non ha mai dovuto osservarlo per molto tempo senza interruzioni, ma ora stanno conversando e i suoi occhi sono così verdi e le sue lentiggini sembrano aumentare di minuto in minuto come fossero soggette ad un incantesimo e chissà cosa sta pensando di lui, lo troverà sicuramente strano, uno stupido idiota senza spina dorsale che si nasconde dietro un albero invece di…  
-Hey, cos’hai? Ti senti bene?-   
Il tono preoccupato di Dean lo riporta con i piedi per terra e si rende conto di stare respirando affannosamente, con un principio di attacco di panico che gli stringe la bocca dello stomaco. Arrossisce imbarazzato come non mai. Spera con tutto il cuore che la terra possa aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi e inghiottirlo, vuole scomparire._  
 _Dean gli si inginocchia di fianco e gli mette una mano sulla spalla. Lui la fissa come fosse un il tentacolo di un mostro.  
-I-Io…- biascica impacciato.  
-Hai paura per la partita?- chiede Dean a brucia pelo. _  
_Si costringe ad alzare lo sguardo, ma decide di concentrarsi solo sulla punta del suo naso; non riuscirebbe a mantenere il contatto visivo con quegli occhi verdi come smeraldi.  
-Sono un po’ agitato, sì.- ammette, controllando il proprio respiro.  
-Un po’? Amico, sembra che tu debba vomitare da un momento all'altro.- esclama Dean ridacchiando. Si schiarisce la vice quando nota che Castiel rimane mortalmente serio, -D’accordo, sai cosa? Devi tranquillizzarti. Ti ho visto giocare e--  
-Tu cosa?!- scatta incredulo.  
Dean l'ha visto giocare? Quando? Non è possibile, se ne sarebbe accorto. Come diavolo ha fatto a non notarlo? E soprattutto, quando è successo? E quante volte? Oddio, forse l'ha visto proprio quella volta, la settimana scorsa, quando è scivolato dalla scopa ed è caduto sul prato, che figuraccia, aveva voluto sotterrarsi in quel momento, sì, sicuramente l'avrà visto quella volta. Penserà che sia patetico, _ oh _, perchè non gliene va mai bene una, dannazione?  
-Sì, ti ho visto giocare qualche volta durante gli allenamenti e devo proprio dirtelo, _ Cas _,- il flusso dei suoi pensieri viene interrotto da quel nomignolo che lo fa arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie, -Sei parecchio bravo.-  
Lui sbatte le palpebre, stranito. Non sa se essere più felice per quel _ 'Cas' _o per il complimento e uh, ora si sente davvero una ragazzina idiota, ha una voglia matta di alzi e fare una capriola, correre e sì, anche saltare in sella alla scopa e andare a giocare.  
-Ma no, non è vero...-   
-Sì invece! Caspita, fai di quelle schivate pazzesche e in un modo o nell'altro riesci sempre ad arrivare a tanto così dal Boccino!- esclama Dean lasciandosi prendere dall’entusiasmo, -Sei un ottimo Cercatore. Pagherei per averti nella nostra Casa.-_  
 _Castiel per poco non si soffoca con la propria lingua e grazie a dio si impedisce in qualche modo di spalancare la bocca come un completo idiota._  
 _Dean gli sta facendo dei complimenti e il mal di pancia di Castiel è tornato all’attacco, ma questa volta è una vertigine bellissima che gli fa vedere tutto sfocato e con una tinta simile a quella di un sogno._  
 _Ha voglia di saltargli al collo e baciarlo.  
-Lo pensi davvero?- domanda spostandosi un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte, un gesto inconscio che ripete spesso quand’è agitato e non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo fisso su un solo soggetto. Ci sono così tante cose da ammirare in un ragazzo come Dean. Si sente sopraffatto da una tale bellezza, lo mette quasi _ a disagio _._  
 _Il Grifondoro fa un mezzo sorriso rovesciando il capo all’indietro e il sole si rifrange sui suoi capelli castano chiaro rendendoli del colore dell’oro.  
-Se non lo pensassi che senso avrebbe dirtelo?- ribatte, -Non sono uno che consola il primo che passa, ti pare?-  
Questo gli strappa un sorriso che viene subito ricambiato.  
-E ora forza,- dice alzandosi e porgendogli una mano, -Alzati e vai a spaccare la faccia a quegli schifosi Serpeverde!-_  
 _Castiel accetta l’aiuto e si alza in piedi, rabbrividendo al contatto con la pelle calda dell’altro. Si spazzola i pantaloni scuri e afferra il manico della sua Nimbus, passandoselo nervosamente da una mano all’altra.  
-Dimenticavo che vi hanno battuto, la scorsa volta.-  
-Oh, non ricordarmelo. Il loro Cercatore è riuscito a prendere il Boccino all’ultimo secondo, quello stronzo,- esclama gesticolando teatralmente, riuscendo a farlo ridere di nuovo. Castiel decide che gli piace ridere di fronte a Dean. Non lo fa sentire giudicato, come gli succede di solito; è rilassante e liberatorio. -Stammi a sentire, _ Cas _,- di nuovo quel soprannome, rischia di soffocarsi con la propria saliva, -Dicevo sul serio prima. Sei davvero bravo nel tuo ruolo. Spaccagli il culo, d’accordo? So che ce la puoi fare.-_  
 _Castiel annuisce mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre gli si torce di nuovo lo stomaco al pensiero di dover andare a giocare._  
 _-D’accordo.- mormora._  
 _-Ancora indeciso? Aspetta, forse so come convincerti,- e per un terribile momento Castiel teme che abbia intenzione di baciarlo, abbracciarlo o qualcosa del genere e sta per mettersi a urlare, ma grazie al cielo Dean si limita a infilarsi una mano in tasta e cercare qualcosa con sguardo concentrato. Castiel torna a respirare. Più o meno. –Aspetta… avanti, dove ti sei cacciata… Scusa, sono un po’ disordinato—oh, eccola qui!-_  
 _Castiel guarda prima il suo sorriso genuino e poi la figurina che tiene tra le mani. La riconosce immediatamente perché è una delle più diffuse, chiunque sia goloso di Cioccorane ce l’ha doppia o tripla e lui stesso ne ha almeno cinque copie uguali._  
 _Albus Silente gli sorride dal piccolo riquadro viola, come volesse incoraggiarlo a dire qualcosa di brillante._  
 _-E’ la figurina di Silente.-_  
 _Perfetto Castiel, non potevi dire nulla di più scontato e idiota. Persino Silente sembra guardarlo con disappunto._  
 _Dean per fortuna non sembra fare troppo caso alla sua uscita intelligente; gli porge la figurina, senza fare commenti._  
 _-Tieni.-_  
 _-Cosa? Perché?- domanda sgranando gli occhi._  
 _-Per augurarti buona fortuna per la partita. Non ho altro da offrirti e so che la figurina di Silente è una delle più comuni, ma—hey, non è che ce l’hai già, per caso?- gesticola un po’ più del dovuto e Castiel sente il proprio petto esplodere per la tenerezza._  
 _-No, mi manca.- non mente spesso, ma gli riesce comunque più semplice di quanto si aspettasse. Prende la figurina e se la rigira un paio di volte in mano, nota che ovviamente è uguale a tutte quelle che ha già, ma ha come il sentore che questa non la scambierà con nessuno. –Ti ringrazio, Dean.-_  
 _-E di che,- alza le spalle, come se niente fosse, ma il rossore attorno al suo naso non sfugge ai suoi occhi, -Buona fortuna.-_  
 _Castiel scende in campo con lo stomaco sottosopra e uno strano senso di potenza che gli da’ alla testa. Inforca il suo manico di scopa e si libra nell’aria, tenendo una mano in tasca attorno alla figurina di Silente._  
 _Non riesce a smettere di sorridere nemmeno per un attimo durante tutta la partita e quando stringe le dita attorno al Boccino d’Oro e incontra lo sguardo fiero di Dean in mezzo al pubblico gli sembra di udire solo le sue urla di gioia tra tutte le altre._

~

Si risveglia con il cuore in gola e un sorriso ebete stampato sul viso.   
Rimane allegro e spensierato per tutta la mattinata e buona parte del pomeriggio; la sua mente finalmente pare tranquilla e rilassata.  
Il suo ricordo non è nulla di speciale, lo sa bene. Non l'ha mai raccontato a nessuno, perchè sa che chiunque altro lo giudicherebbe infantile e stupido. A volte si sente quasi in colpa ad usare un ricordo così poco profondo per evocare il suo Patronus.  
Tutti i maghi che conosce in grado di evocare un Patronus hanno ricordi ben diversi dal suo: il primo regalo ricevuto da un parente, il loro primo giorno ad Hogwarts, un complimento del proprio genitore. C’è anche chi ricorda l’ultimo saluto di un caro amico o il primo bacio ricevuto da un vecchio amante.  
E poi c’è Castiel, che si ricorda del primo regalo –se così si può definire- che gli ha fatto Dean Winchester. La cosa non ha oggettivamente molto senso, ma il solo pensare di dover scartare quel ricordo perchè non abbastanza _degno_ lo fa sentire terribilmente in colpa.  
Castiel _sa_ che quello è il ricordo giusto. A volte si domanda per quanto tempo ancora funzionerà. Magari per sempre.  
Man mano che le ore passano e la mattinata sfuma nel pomeriggio, il Corvonero comincia ad agitarsi, come suo solito. Il suo pensiero corre inevitabilmente a quello che lo aspetta quella sera e il suo stomaco si contrae in una morsa.  
A cena riesce a sbocconcellare giusto qualcosa qua e la. Ruba un pezzo di pane di zucca e decide di chiudersi nel dormitorio e nei propri pensieri fino allo scoccare della mezzanotte.  
Prende uno dei libri di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e comincia a ripassare gli ultimi argomenti, (vita, morte e miracoli dei lupi mannari, che bellezza) ma il suo cervello sembra perdersi ad ogni frase e ha bisogno di rileggere lo stesso paragrafo tre volte per capire cosa sta trattando. Sospira sconfitto e frustrato e posa il libro nel suo baule.  
Il suo sguardo viene attirato dal tomo di racconti che ha preso in biblioteca qualche giorno fa, da cui spunta la figurina di Silente. Castiel è un avido lettore, i libri sono una delle sue passioni, non c’è un momento della giornata in cui non si porti appresso un libro. Per questo motivo ha deciso, anni fa, di usare la figurina di Dean come segnalibro, di modo da averla sempre vicino. L’amico non se ne è mai accorto, o comunque non ha mai fatto domande in proposito.  
Castiel osserva di nuovo la figurina e poi se la infila in tasca.  
A volte vorrebbe non aver mai conosciuto Dean. Vorrebbe aver scelto un altro vagone sull’Espresso e non averlo incontrato e non aver passato il viaggio a guardarlo di sottecchi. Vorrebbe non essere obbligato a stare nella sua stessa aula ogni martedì ad Occlumanzia e ogni mercoledì a Trasfigurazioni. Vorrebbe riuscire a confessargli quello che prova per lui, invece di mordersi la lingua e continuare a mentire ad entrambi.  
Vorrebbe fare tante cose, ma a quanto pare gli manca davvero il coraggio tipico di un Grifondoro (ricorda che alla Cerimonia dello Smistamento il Cappello aveva tentennato un attimo prima di smistarlo in Corvonero, quasi fosse tentato dall’idea di metterlo in Grifondoro) e si limita a rimuginare sui propri ricordi per il tempo che lo separa dal suo appuntamento con Dean.  
 _L’intelligenza e la saggezza sono il dono di ogni Corvonero, ma anche la sua condanna, si_ ritrova a pensare mentre si infila le scarpe e si muove silenziosamente nel buio.  
Questa sera la Stanza delle Necessità è più lontana del solito. Castiel deve fare il giro di tutti i corridoi del secondo piano per tre volte e ha il terrore di non riuscire ad arrivare all’appuntamento, ma per fortuna quando sta per rassegnarsi e tornarsene a letto, l’ormai famigliare porta d’ebano scuro gli compare vicino.  
Deglutisce ed entra, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciandosi dietro il mondo reale.  
-Eccoti finalmente! Che fine avevi fatto?-  
Dean dal centro della sala gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. Il sorriso che gli riempie il viso fa girare la testa a Castiel. Ogni volta che lo rivedere, soprattutto se è passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultimo incontro (chi ha detto che un giorno è poco tempo?) la consapevolezza di quello che prova per lui sembra ricadergli addosso di nuovo e ogni volta diventa un po’ più pesante di prima.  
-Ciao, Dean. Nulla, mi ero addormentato e ho fatto tardi. Scusami.- gli sorride, rassicurandolo.  
-Sei proprio un moccioso.-  
Forse è colpa di Dean che si è avvicinato di qualche passo di troppo, o forse è Castiel che si sta immaginando tutto, ma gli sembra di vederlo inclinare il capo verso di lui come se volesse- _baciarlo_ , come se volesse dannatamente baciarlo. Il suo cuore rischia di schizzargli dal petto, ma per fortuna Dean sembra tornare in se e si volta di colpo.  
-Allora _ehm_ , avevamo fatto un patto.- dice con tono un po’ troppo alto, ma Castiel annuisce come se nulla fosse.  
-Il Patronus. Osserva bene quello che faccio,- comanda, sfoderando la bacchetta, -Non so se riuscirei a farlo di nuovo.-  
Non gli sarebbe per nulla difficile evocare due Patronus di fila, sarebbe in gradi di evocarne anche dieci, ma non vuole rischiare di esporsi così tanto.  
-Va bene, _professore_.- scherza il Grifondoro, ritrovando il suo solito spirito.  
Quella parolina non dovrebbe creare alcun problema a Castiel, che invece si ritrova a immaginare una serie di scene decisamente poco adatte alla situazione che hanno come protagonisti lui che stende Dean su un banco delle loro aule, Dean che gli morde il lobo chiamandolo ‘ _professore’_ e lui che per tutta risposta gli apre le gambe.  
-Cas? Ci sei?-  
Scuote la testa, tornando in se. Si slaccia il primo bottone della camicia, deglutendo.  
-Ci sono. Allora, ripassiamo i passaggi ancora una volta,- sa bene che Dean li conosce a memoria, ma ha bisogno di ripassarli lui stesso per togliersi dalla testa certe fantasie, -Prima di tutto cosa devi fare?-  
-Braccio testo in avanti, bacchetta salda tra le dita, lo so.- ripete con tono petulante lui, -Sicuro di me.-  
-Esatto e fin qui tutto a posto,- entrambi allungano la bacchetta di fronte a se, l’uno davanti all’altro, come se dovessero darsi battaglia. –Poi arriva la parte difficile. Fai un respiro profondo e concentrati.-  
Segue il suo stesso consiglio e prende un bel respiro. Butta fuori l’aria e guarda Dean. Non ha mai evocato il suo Patronus di fronte a lui e ora che sta realizzando appieno cosa deve fare si sente morire. La solita paura di fallire gli stringe la gola, ma la respinge; Dean conta su di lui, non può permettersi di sbagliare.  
-Ora richiama alla mente il tuo ricordo…- sussurra. La figura di Dean nei suoi ricordi si sovrappone a quella reale di fronte a lui. Riesce a sentire la corteccia dell’albero che sfrega contro le sue scapole e l’erba morbida sotto i palmi delle mani.  
Il calore del sole sul viso…  
 _“Ti ho visto giocare.”_  
…che viene interrotto dall’arrivo di Dean, che si mette in mezzo e gli chiede se va tutto bene.  
- _Expecto…_ -  
Castiel è così concentrato che non si rende conto di essere l’unico ad aver pronunciato l’inizio della formula.  
 _“Sei un ottimo Cercatore. Pagherei per averti nella nostra Casa.”_  
Si ricorda di aver pensato che voleva baciare le labbra di Dean.  
 _“Per augurarti buona fortuna per la partita.”_  
Il suo sguardo imbarazzato e le sue guance colorate di rosso.  
La figurina del suo ricordo che tutt’a un tratto si fa pesante nella tasca in cui è gelosamente custodita.  
 _-Patronum!_ -  
Apre gli occhi proprio nel momento in cui la punta della sua bacchetta si illumina e libera un guizzo di luce cristallina, che si tramuta immediatamente in un flusso impetuoso. Sorride come un bambino alla vista del cigno argenteo che fluttua ad un metro dal pavimento come se si trovasse davvero in acqua. La creatura di luce si avvicina a Dean, che la guarda a bocca spalancata, facendo ridere di cuore Castiel.  
-Cas, è…-  
Ma viene interrotto dal Patronus che decide di librarsi in volo e sfiorarlo di tanto così. L’enorme cigno argentato sbatte le ali un paio di volte, con grazia regale. Castiel tiene alta la bacchetta, ben attento a non interrompere il contatto.  
È bellissimo, ed è solo suo, l’ha creato lui. Quest’incantesimo lo lascia sempre senza fiato.  
-E’ meraviglioso.- lo sguardo di Dean è tutto per la sua creatura. Ma poi si sposta su di lui, - _Sei_ meraviglioso.-  
La bacchetta gli sfugge di mano e cade per terra con un tintinnio che pare rimbombare in tutto il castello. Il cigno scompare nel nulla e la stanza sembra ricadere nella penombra, senza tutta quella luce argentina.  
Castiel si volta con sguardo allucinato verso l’amico, senza sapere cosa pensare. Non riesce a capire se se l’è immaginato (e non sarebbe la prima volta che succede) o se Dean l’ha detto davvero.  
-Scusami?-  
Dean si passa una mano sulle labbra, in un gesto veloce, poi fa per dire qualcosa, ma si interrompe prima di proferire parola. Sembra stia conducendo una battaglia personale con se stesso, Castiel lo osserva con il cuore in gola, la bacchetta completamente dimenticata ai suoi piedi.  
-Grazie.-  
-C-cosa?- non capisce per quale motivo Dean lo stia ringraziando. A dire il vero, ora come ora non capisce quasi nulla, -Per cosa?-  
-Per aver evocato il tuo Patronus davanti a me, non avevo nessun diritto di chiederti una cosa del genere. Non sai quanto l’ho apprezzato,- tiene le mani congiunte di fronte a se e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, -E grazie per aver scelto me.-  
Castiel scuote la testa senza capire, ma poi la consapevolezza delle sue parole lo travolge come un pugno, -Come fai a saperlo? Dean, come--  
La voce gli muore in gola. A quanto pare si è scoperto abbastanza e ha combinato un disastro.  
-Credo tu non ti sia reso conto che stavi parlando ad alta voce, giusto?- fa un sorriso sghembo, facendolo arrossire come non mai.  
Stupido, stupido, _stupido_!  
-Oh mio dio.-  
-Cas, è tutto a posto, io--  
-No, Dean, non è tutto a posto, _niente_ è a posto, che razza di figura, che imbecille sono stato! Io- _argh_! Che idiota.-  
-Cas.-  
Ma Castiel è partito per la tangente, sta girando in tondo come una trottola impazzita, agitando le mani di fronte a se mentre si da’ dello stupido e i suoi pensieri sono fuori controllo e sente il respiro aumentare e cavolo, pensa, per essere un Corvonero è davvero stupido.  
-No Dean, lasciami stare, evita i commenti, so di essere stato un completo imbecille, io--  
-Cas,-  
-Oh dio, devo andarmene da qui, devo--  
Dean sfodera la bacchetta e gliela agita contro con gesti sicuri.  
- _Immobilus!_ -  
Le membra di Castiel si tramutano immediatamente in marmo e rimane immobilizzato in un passo compiuto solo per metà. In meno di un attimo si ritrova contro il corpo di Dean, che lo tiene stretto contro il proprio, evitandogli una caduta che probabilmente gli avrebbe rotto il naso.  
Un attimo, gli ci vuole solo un attimo per realizza di essere _addosso_ a Dean. Ma proprio addosso, ha la tempia premuta contro il suo petto, tanto per capirci.  
Gli verrà un infarto, ne è certo. Prima la figuraccia, ora questo. Cos’ha fatto di male per meritarsi una giornata così?  
-Scusami Cas, ma non mi hai lasciato altra scelta, tu e le tue stupide paranoie.- dice Dean mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre si sforza di non farlo cadere. Lo adagia per terra, sul tappeto di broccato e Castiel si sente arrossire ancora di più. Peccato che l’incantesimo non congeli anche le sue reazioni fisiche.  
Dean gli si siede vicino, sporgendosi verso di lui di modo che lo veda bene in viso.  
-Ora te ne starai zitto e buono e mi lasci parlare, così posso dirti ciò che voglio senza rischiare di farti scappare o chi sa che,- dice. Castiel non l’ha mai visto così risoluto,  -Mi piaci, Cas, ma questo è ovvio ora. Mentre evocavi il Patronus ho capito che ti riferivi a me e devo ringraziarti perché se non avessi parlato a voce alta, non avrei mai capito di essere nel tuo ricordo e non avrei mai fatto il primo passo. Sono stato zitto per anni e ti sto dicendo queste cose proprio ora perché ho la conferma dei miei sospetti, altrimenti me ne sarei stato in silenzio per sempre… Merda, sarebbe stata una sofferenza.- il suo sguardo vaga per un attimo, poi torna a prestargli attenzione, -In ogni caso, quello che voglio dirti è che… penso che dovrei immobilizzarti più spesso. Sei molto meno rompiscatole del solito.-  
Castiel imiterebbe la sua risata nervosa se potesse muoversi.  
Dean si passa una mano tra i capelli chiari, e si morde le labbra.  
-Probabilmente ora stai pensando a troppe cose tutte insieme, come tuo solito. Ma per tua fortuna conosco un modo per tranquillizzarti.- e il sorriso che gli regala lo fa preoccupare e sciogliere allo stesso tempo, -Pronto?-  
Naturalmente Castiel non proferisce parola, si limita a fissarlo, anche se vorrebbe abbracciarlo e baciarlo e leccarlo e mille altre cose che sarebbe comunque sconsigliabile fare in una scuola.  
Dean sorride come un leone e lui riesce solo a pensare che lo sta baciando ad occhi aperti mentre è immobilizzato da un incantesimo e non era così che aveva immaginato il loro primo bacio, no davvero.  
Non se ne lamenta, anzi sta effettivamente _morendo_ nonostante sia immobile, ma diciamo che non era quello a cui aveva pensato come confessione. Non sarà romantico raccontare ai propri figli che il primo bacio dato al loro papà era stato mentre lo fissava ad occhi aperti senza potersi muovere.  
Detto questo però, non ha nemmeno le parole per descrivere come si sente in questo momento. Non può muoversi, ma può comunque _sentire_ ogni cosa. Le labbra morbide di Dean -dio, muore dalla voglia di morderle e affondare la lingua nella sua bocca- sulle sue, le sue ciglia che gli solleticano appena il naso, le sue mani che lo stringono sui fianchi.  
Lo ama così tanto che fa male e non riesce a credere che stia succedendo davvero.  
Il bacio dura un attimo, Dean si concede appena il tempo di posare le labbra sulle sue, per poi scostarsi di poco.  
- _Finite Incantatem!_ \- sussurra sulla sua bocca e Castiel gli è immediatamente sopra, ribalta le posizioni e finisce per sovrastare il compagno.  
 _Questo_ è un vero bacio. Lo stringe possessivamente a se e affonda la lingua nella sua bocca. La cosa che gli piace di più, è senz’altro sentire i brividi che corrono sul corpo di Dean.  
Sembra impossibile che sia lui l’artefice di tutto questo.  
-Q-quindi ti piaccio da quanto esattamente?- sussurra scostandosi appena, troppo curioso per tenere la domanda per se.  
Dean sorride con uno sguardo così pieno d’amore che Castiel si sente male.  
-‘ _Sempre’_ sarebbe una risposta troppo smielata?-  
-Decisamente, ma non m’importa.- lo bacia di nuovo ed è così bello sentire il sorriso di Dean direttamente sulle proprie labbra, gli toglie il fiato.  
Castiel rompe il contatto dopo poco: non è abituato a vivere in un sogno ad occhi aperti, gli ci vuole tempo per abituarsi.  
Prende la figurina di Silente dalla tasca e gliela porge.  
-Tieni.- mormora con il sapore di Dean in bocca.  
Lui la prende con sguardo confuso, ma poi il suo volto s’illumina.  
-Mi stai dicendo che l’hai tenuta?- il suo tono è sinceramente sorpreso. Quasi come se gli fosse difficile credere alla fedeltà inaspettata di Castiel.  
-La tua figurina di Silente. Quella che mi hai regalato quella volta.-  
-Non posso credere che l’hai conservata. Sarà successo, quanto? tre anni fa? e tu ce l’hai ancora. Sei incredibile.- si rigira la figurina tra le mani, come fosse un reperto di inestimabile valore.  
-Tienila tu.- dice Castiel.  
Dean scuote la testa.  
-Ma è tua, l’hai conservata per tutto questo tempo.-  
-L’ho tenuta perché era l’unica cosa tua che potevo permettermi di avere, ma ora ho di meglio.- si sporge a lasciargli un bacio a sciocco sulle labbra. Il suo cuore sta battendo così forte che si meraviglia di non aver ancora perso conoscenza.  
 Dean si lascia coccolare, poi annuisce appena.  
-Va bene, la terrò anche se ce l’ho già tripla.- alza gli occhi e mette su un broncio a dir poco fasullo,-Un po’ inutili i tuoi regali, non ti pare?-  
-Beh, io ti ho offerto questa e il mio Patronus, mi sembra abbastanza, no?- scherza Castiel a sua volta e gli sembra impossibile di stare vivendo tutto questo.  
-Sì, sì, d’accordo.- sorride, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita, -Ma sappi che se mi procuri la figurina di Piton avrai ben altro in cambio.-  
Castiel sgrana gli occhi, mancando qualche respiro. Dean non può dirgli cose del genere mentre si trova con le labbra ad un centimetro dalle sue, _non può_.  
-T-tipo cosa?- ovviamente sa benissimo cosa intende, ma per qualche motivo a lui oscuro sente il bisogno di chiederglielo e sentirselo sussurrare all’orecchio da quella voce peccaminosa.  
-Tipo baciarti un numero assurdo di volte e toccarti dove di solito ti tocchi mentre mi pensi.-  
- _Dean!_ \- strilla con le guance che bruciano, -Sei orribile!-  
-E tu troppo puro, angioletto,- ride di gusto, -Sappi che con me non resisterai molto in questo stato.-  
Sta per ribattere qualcosa, ma il compagno se lo tira contro, e lo bacia di nuovo, facendogli perdere il contatto con la realtà.  
L’unica cosa sensata che Castiel riesce a pensare prima di abbandonarsi completamente ai suoi tocchi è che deve trovare assolutamente la figura di Piton.  
Costi quel che costi.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Fine. _


End file.
